KJEM
Plot Radio station KMEL is about to be shut down after years of being on the air. Jem makes a deal with the station owner, Elzer Marcus that will turn it into a college-run station funded by Starlight Music. But a rival media mogul that’s determined to buy that station spoils its opening broadcast by hiring the Misfits to air a concert on a pirate signal. The signal source has to be found in order to reclaim the channel before all the sponsors pull out. Songs Featured *"When It's Only Me And the Music" - Jem and the Holograms *"Listen Up" - The Misfits *"KJEM" - Jem and the Holograms Trivia *The manager of KMEL radio station, Elzer Marcus, is based on Christy Marx's father who had a long history in radio broadcasting. *When the Misfits perform their live song during the pirate broadcast, a strong drum beat is heard throughout the song, but not one of the girls is playing drums. Pizzazz and Roxy are playing guitar, Stormer is playing keyboard, and Jetta is on sax. *A longer version of "When It's Only Me and the Music" is performed in this episode from when it was first sang in The Music Awards, Part 1. *Rio gets his pilot license in this episode. *A "K-Jem Rock On Guitar" radio station toy playset was released in 1987, which was a recording studio that folded up into a guitar with mic. *This episode started out as a two-parter; Christy had tons of different ideas. One idea Christy had for a subplot, involved one of the engineers being an alcoholic and trying to deal with his alcoholism, but that idea got dropped pretty fast. Another subplot was with the character Switch, who was going to end up in the hospital, desperately needing an organ transplant. *When Christy was writing this episode, she went out to a small college FM radiostation in Clearmont, California called KSPC and they gave Christy several hours of their time so she could wander around the station and look at how they did things. Christy shot tons of film of all their equipment and also of the college students that helped her. She gave the pictures to the storyboard artists so that they could see the equipment, and actually turn the college students into cartoon characters. *There was a scene cut from this episode, before Pizzazz comes in screaming at Eric in his office in Misfits Music, the Misfits has been flooded with promotion materials for the KJEM station on the street, people were coming up giving them pins and stickers, and as a final insult, someone slaps a KJEM bumper sticker on the Misfits van. *Christy didn't get her way of making the character Jetta black, so she was quite proud to be able to sneak in a black villain in this episode instead, Mr. Lassiter. She didn't want to be forced to be too politically correct. *Christy had more in mind for the character Mr. Lassiter for future episodes, which she never got the chance to do before the show ended. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Songs